Perséfone Jackson
by ladyinarmour
Summary: {Fem!Percy Casa Indefinido} A vida de Perséfone Jackson, uma garota que descobre ser uma semideusa em pleno século XXI, e agora terá de enfrentar diversas provações para salvar o mundo. {Também postada no Spirit/Nyah!/Wattpad}
1. Notas da Autora

Primeira fanfic! Yeah!

Olá pessoas, creio que ainda não nos conhecemos e então irei me apresentar: sou Gabriella e eu amo genderbend. Essa fanfic nasceu depois de ler inúmeras fics gringas dos confins da internet com a temática "Fem!Percy", a maioria abandonada, o resto one-shot. A triste realidade de uma leitora.  
No entanto, para suprir minha necessidade de ler, resolvi dar início a esse novo projeto! Persefone Jackson ainda é incerto, mas estou animada com a fic e muito provavelmente me dedicarei a ela antes de resolver dar início a outra fanfic.  
Eu realmente espero que gostem. De início, vocês irão notar que parece a mesma história do livro com uma protagonista, mas já nos primeiros capítulos vocês notaram que existe uma diferença entre Percy e Perséfone (que também responde pelo apelido de Percy) e que em muitos pontos ela pode ser mais _radical_ que ele, além ter estar mais envolvida com o mundo mitológico desde o início (temos um motivo para isso). Algumas mudanças são mais radicais, como a questão da Sally, mas o porquê dessa mudança vocês entenderão posteriormente, e não haverá Percabeth, não por ser uma menina, mas por não me interessar em fazê-lo. O casal é indefinido, e dependerá de vocês escolherem ao decorrer da história, podem opinar o quanto quiserem e eu simplesmente _amo_ críticas construtivas, comentários e qualquer interação com os leitores.  
Dito isso, espero que gostem.  
Obrigada pela atenção e boa leitura.


	2. Acho Que Vaporizei Minha Professora!

Ser semideus têm, sim, suas vantagens; mas se me perguntassem, eu preferiria mil vezes ser mortal.

Ser semideus é perigoso, _assustador_ , e, se não te destruir fisicamente, te destrói psicologicamente. É justamente por isso que estou escrevendo esse diário. Mamãe disse que seria bom para mim desabafar tudo que tem rolado através desse caderno, e eu não irei mantê-lo, acho que isso pode ajudar alguns semideuses de primeira viagem, digamos assim.

Se você acredita que isso é ficção e que tirei tudo da minha mente, excelente, continue a leitura e divirta-se, admiro sua capacidade mortal de ignorar o que acontece bem embaixo do seu nariz. Mas, se por acaso você se identificar com quaisquer elemento ou personagem nessas palavras, por favor, pare! Procure ajuda, coloque seus pais contra a parede e não hesite em nos procurar, pode ser sua única chance de fazer isso antes que eles o encontrem…

Bom, quem avisa amigo é, certo?

Meu nome é Perséfone Jackson, sim, como a deusa, mas as pessoas costumam me chamar de Percy.

Tenho doze anos e posso até mesmo estar notada no livros dos recordes como a aluna que mais foi expulsa de escolas em menor espaço de tempo. Seis escolas em seis anos. Pois é, alguns cantam, outros dançam, mas meu talento é ser expulsa de todos os colégios que frequento.

 _Eeeee!_ Parabéns para você Perséfone!

Eu sou o que você provavelmente chamaria de criança problemática, mas eu realmente não procuro o desastre, ele que me encontra! Não é culpa minha se tanques cheios de peixes explodem justamente quando eu encosto nele, nem que o canhão tenha atingido o ônibus… Como eu poderia fazer qualquer uma dessas coisas? Eu, uma simples menina de doze anos!

Okay, não é _tããão_ verdade assim essa afirmação, mas naquela época até poderia ser considerado uma meia verdade.

Ah, só para deixar registrado, eu _odeio_ passeios escolares!

Naquele ano eu frequentava a Academia Yancy, que era justamente uma escola para gente da minha laia.

Veja bem, eu sou disléxica e ainda por cima tenho déficit de atenção, isso tudo somado a um pavio curto. E eu nem era a aluna mais bagunceira da classe, por assim dizer. Eu poderia facilmente fazer uma lista de alunos que deveria estar numa prisão de segurança máxima!

E, sortuda como sou, estava sendo arrastada contragosto para uma fantástica excursão até o Metropolitam Museum of Art, e eu admito que até gostaria de ver uma ou duas velharias gregas, já que eu até gostava do tema, mas, quando se tinha quase trinta pré-adolescentes alucinados dentro de um ônibus amarelo, todo gosto pela coisa se esvai e eu apenas gostaria de me enfiar debaixo das cobertas e torcer para que eles não me pegassem. Naquela época, os alunos da Yancy eram a coisa mais assustadora que eu conhecia.

Revirei os olhos.

Para começo de conversa eu nem deveria estar ali. Eram minhas últimas semanas na Academia Yancy, mamãe havia me avisado que me tiraria da escola antes do fim do ano (é uma longa história, mas vamos por partes) e me buscaria em breve, pessoalmente. Devido a isso, eu até tentei argumentar com o corpo docente, mas eles afirmaram que até que fosse dito o contrário eu era aluna da Yancy — mas na verdade eles só deviam estar com medo que eu explodisse a escola enquanto estavam ausentes.

O que me restava era depositar toda a minha esperança no professor de latim, Sr. Brunner. Eu o adorava, na verdade ele era o _único_ professor que eu gostava. O Sr. Brunner era um cara maneiro, o melhor que eu já conheci na verdade. Ele estava na meia-idade, tinha cabelos ralos e barba desalinhada, e andava em uma cadeira de rodas motorizada. Não havia nada mais bacana na Academia Yancy do que ele e sua assustadoramente grande coleção de armas e armaduras romanas. A aula dele era a única que não me fazia dormir.

Mas havia apenas uma coisa que me incomodava nele — aliás, não só uma, mas isso não importa agora —, ele me olhava como se soubesse que havia algo errado comigo. Ou, quem sabe, eu só estivesse sendo paranoica, já que mamãe sempre me ensinou a desconfiar das pessoas — colegas de escola, professores, e todos aqueles que não fossem _ela_ (mamãe era um pouco super-protetora).

A questão era que, constantemente, Sr. Brunner ficava parado e me observando quando pensava que eu não estava olhando (mamãe me ensinou a tomar cuidado com essas coisas). Eu sequer era uma figura bonita de se ver! Eu era baixa e não estava em minha melhor forma graças ao meu gosto por doces ( _oh, doces!_ ), além disso meu cabelo estava totalemente ressecado nas pontas, já que eu havia pintado-as de azul, que agora estavam desbotadas e meio esverdeadas, isso tudo sem contar com as lentes que ninguém sabia que eu usava — castanhas, no tom do chocolate, sobre meus olhos verde-mar. Mas, se tinha uma coisa que eu gostava em mim, era a minha pele, ela não tinha espinha alguma, nem cravos e nem essas coisas nojentas que apareciam na cara de outras pessoas da minha idade; era dourada, e, sem humildade, parecia refletir no sol…

…Mas eu ainda preferiria ser mais encorpada.

Suspirei longamente com esse pensamento.

— No que está pensando? — Grover me questionou.

Imediatamente notei que estava roendo as unhas enquanto olhava através da janela do ônibus. Ah, ainda bem que eu não perco tempo as pintando.

— _Ah,_ oi? — Sai do meu transe e engasguei com um pedaço de unha. _Eca!_

Grover era meu melhor (e único) amigo. Grover não parecia fazer o estilo da Yancy, ele não era exatamente o que se esperava de um problema. Só era meio estranho. Bom, eu sei que ele deve ter repetido o ano muitas vezes, já que ele já tinha uma barba nascendo no queixo. Era aleijado, e tinha um atestado eterno para não ter de participar da Educação Física, isso graças a uma doença muscular nas pernas. _Humph!_ Não se engane, ok? Ah, onde estava essa doença muscular no dia de enchilada? Some! Além disso, ele era um alvo fácil, o que me levava a ter de defendê-lo. Felizmente, contanto que eu não me machuque, mamãe não vê problema nenhum em 'gesticular com ênfase' na cara de quem realmente merece (ora, você verá que ela não é uma mãe exatamente normal!)

— No que você está pensando? — Ele repetiu a pergunta.

— Nada — Soou mais apático do que eu queria, mas não me importei, sabendo que Grover entenderia. Voltei a roer as unhas e encarar a rua.

Até aquele momento, tudo estava indo até que muito bem. Estava. E se eu tivesse ignorado a provocação, tudo poderia ter continuado bem. Ah, como eu fui burra! Tai uma coisa que eu gostaria de mudar, não discutir com a ruiva sardenta Nancy Bobofit.

Nancy era uma cadela. Simplesmente. Uma daquelas valentonas que sempre estava lá para implicar com você, mas que nenhum professor via (exceto o Santo Brunner, que deveria ganhar um Nobel por isso). Como eu gostaria de dar uma gesticulada na cara dela! Ela era uma das que deveria ir para a prisão, e não só por ser uma cleptomaniaca, mas por ser uma maldita vadia que não merecia respirar o mesmo ar que todas essas outras sete bilhões de pessoas respiravam. Ela o contaminava com sua _nancysse_ aguda, e posteriormente iria infectar mais pessoas, e então gerar um apocalipse _nancyzico_. Eu a odiava profundamente e era 100% recíproco.

Ouvi-a rir com as amigas.

— O casalzinho brigou — Falou com desdém.

Eu e Grover nos encaramos e então fizemos gesto de vômito.

— Cale a boca! — Rosnei ao ouvir o riso dela mais uma vez.

— Percy, não vale a pena! — Grover advertiu e acenou com a cabeça, indicando para mim quem nos observava meticulosamente, esperando um motivo para me dar uma detenção.

 _Sra. Dodds._ Era a professora de matemática, adorava Nancy e me considerada gerada pelo próprio diabo. Usava sempre um casaco de couro preto, mesmo estando com seus cinquenta anos (ou mais). Ah, sabe quando ela chegou a escola? No meio do ano, depois da professora anterior ter um _colapso nervoso_.

Ela me encarava como se esperasse que eu tirasse do bolso uma bazuca coberta por lantejoulas e purpurina. Ela era a professora que eu menos gostava — e eu não gostava da maioria deles. Oh mulherzinha! Parecia ter saído diretamente do inferno para me atormentar! A simples presença dela me fazia ter vontade de pular da janela do ônibus em movimento e correr direto para casa.

Ah, se eu soubesse…

Eu realmente deveria ter pulado...Realmente.

Sr. Brunner era nosso guia no museu.

Eu estava elétrica, e não só pela hiperatividade, mas também por adorar mitologia grego-romana.

Minha mãe era a pessoa mais viciada nisso que você poderia conhecer, antes de dormir ela me contava histórias mitológicas. As minhas favoritas eram aquelas que envolviam heróis, mais em geral eu não gostava dos heróis em si, só das histórias. Eu não sabia todas as histórias, mas eu conseguia reconhecer as estátuas e até lia um pouco de grego. Esse era o mais legal na minha mãe: ela não ligava para matemática e biologia, ela queria mesmo era que eu aprendesse histórias e línguas antiga e ficava orgulhosa quando eu conseguia aprender uma nova palavra.

Em outra ocasião, aquele teria sido o passeio perfeito para mim. Eu, o melhor professor, o melhor amigo e diversas estátuas com mais de mil anos de idade. Mas aquele com certeza não era o meu dia.

O professor nos reuniu diante de um marco tumular — uma coluna de pedra com metros de altura e uma esfinge no topo —, e começou a nos explicar sobre ela. Se chamava e _stela_ , e foi feita para uma menina com mais ou menos nossa idade. Eu até teria captado mais informações, mas era difícil com toda a conversa rolando ao meu redor.

Suspirei e revirei os olhos, tentando me acalmar. Eu estava de TPM nesse dia, acho que foi isso que salvou minha vida…

— _Calma…_

— Algum comentário Srt. Jackson — Sim, de todo mundo que estava falando, foi a minha voz que ele ouviu.

— Não, senhor.

Sr. Brunner apontou para uma das figuras na estela.

— Pode nos dizer o que esta figura representa?

Oh, claro que eu sabia! Conhecia aquela história muitíssimo bem! Minha mãe me contou ela quando eu já havia me acostumado com boa parte da violência nos mitos, aquele fora especialmente nojento — talvez em decorrência de eu ter imaginado Cronos assando e então cortando os bebês, para só então comê-los com bastante molho de churrasco num sanduíche do Subway.

— Cronos comendo os filhos. — Respondi com propriedade.

Na aula dele eu me esforçava.

— Muito bem — Brunner assentiu — Pode nos explicar por q-…

Eu o interrompi:

— Cronos era o titã, hm, _rei_ , digamos assim… — Hesitei, ele acenou com a cabeça, indicando para que eu continuasse — Cronos destronou o pai, Urano. Mas Cronos era um pouco paranoico e levou-o a devorar os próprios filhos, temendo que um dia eles também os destronassem — Eu quase pude ver os olhos do professor brilharem de expectativa, o que só me incentivou — Esses filhos eram os deuses. Mas Réia, esposa-irmã de Cronos, não permitiu que ele comesse o bebê Zeus e o trocou por uma pedra, sem que o marido soubesse — O que nos leva a pensar que Cronos é um pouco míope, para não notar a diferença entre um _bebê_ e uma _pedra_ , mas abafa o caso — Zeus cresceu e mais tarde deu uma mistura de, hmmm — forcei-me a lembrar — Mostarda e vinho! — Recordei e vi o Sr. Brunner sorrir — Bom, os irmãos foram vomitados e houve aquela grande reunião de família e por fim os deuses venceram e ficaram com o controle da televis- digo, cosmos.

Ouvi risinhos e então a voz estridente de Nancy Bobofit murmurando para a amiga:

— Como se fôssemos usar isso na vida real. Em nossas entrevistas de emprego eles não perguntaram "Por que Cronos devorou os filhos?"

— Parafraseando a excelente pergunta da Srt. Bobofit — Sr. Brunner ergueu um pouco a voz chamando a atenção de todos. Ouvi Grover murmurar "Se ferrou" para Nancy — Isso importa na vida real? Srt. Jackson, já que o senhor demonstrou bastante dominío sobre o mito, por que não nos responde? — _Me_ ferrei.

— _Hm_ — Pigarreei — É que… — Risadinhas foram ouvidas e então notei que meu momento de glória havia acabado —… Não sei, senhor.

O professor pareceu desapontado, mas assentiu.

— Mais um ponto e meio por sua excelente e bem humorada explicação, Srt. Jackson — Ele sorriu melancolicamente — Para completar seu pensamento, eu gostaria de acrescentar que Cronos foi destroçado pelos próprios filhos, pela própria foice, e então jogado na parte mais escura do Mundo Inferior…

— O Tártaro — Completei ao mesmo tempo que ele.

— Sim. E é com esse feliz comentário que eu anúncio a hora do almoço. Pode nos levar para fora, Sra. Dodds?

A turma saiu. Um bando de animais famintos em busca da caça, meninas metidas e garotos bobões. Ah, as pessoas com quem eu tenho que conviver…

Eu e Grover estávamos prestes a sair quando o Sr. Brunner me chamou. Indiquei para que Grover seguisse em frente, afirmando que eu estaria logo atrás.

— Perséfone — Okay, nunca é legal ouvir aquele tom de decepção dizendo o meu nome. Nunca é legal ouvir meu nome e nem um tom de decepção, mesmo quando separados. Odiava os dois. — Você tem que aprender a responder minha pergunta.

— Mas eu respon-!

— Não sobre o mito. Sobre a vida real!

— Ah…

— O que a senhorita aprende comigo é vitalmente importante — Advertiu — E de você, quero apenas o melhor!

A pior parte era que eu não conseguia ficar com raiva. Era muita pressão para cima de mim por parte dele, querendo que eu fosse a melhor em tudo.

Ele era um cara bacana? Pra caramba! Mas querer que eu fosse tão boa, ou melhor, que os outros era simplesmente utópico demais — eu mal conseguia aprender fração, quem dirá aplicar conhecimento histórico na minha vida! Eu não fazia nem ideia do que eu faria quando me formasse — _se_ me formasse.

Segurei o suspiro e assenti melancolicamente, me afastando lentamente do professor de latim.

Os alunos foram reunidos em frente ao museu, assistindo ao trânsito de pedestres da Quinta Avenida.

Digamos que o dia não estava aquela coisa bonita de se ver, uma intensa tempestade se formando nos céus com as nuvens super escuras, mas devia ser só culpa do aquecimento global, já que o tempo estava estranho já fazia um tempo — desde o Natal. Tivemos nevascas, inundações e incêndios causados por raios. Daqui a pouco aparece um furacão, não duvido nada…

Mas alguém notou? Não.

Bufei enquanto me sentava ao lado de Grover, a beira de um chafariz, longe dos outros — quem sabe assim ninguém percebe que somos da escola dos lesados esquisitos?

— Detenção? — Ele perguntou.

— Não — Resmunguei — Mas ele bem que podia me dar um tempo as vezes! Eu não sou nem um tipo de gênio…

Ficamos calados por um momento, eu esperava que meu amigo me agraciasse com algum pensamento profundo e renovador, mas ele me vem com isso:

— Posso comer sua maçã?

Encarei minha maçã. Eu adorava maçã, era uma das minhas frutas favoritas, mas eu não tinha muito apetite então entreguei a ele.

Minha vontade era de entrar num daqueles táxis que transitavam pela rua e ir direto para o apartamento da minha mãe, numa área residencial ali perto. Já não a via desde o Natal. Não via a hora de voltar para casa, mas Grover ainda não sabia — ninguém além do corpo docente sabia, e nem pretendia até a véspera da ida (mamãe havia dito para não dizer a ninguém). Eu não via a hora de abraçá-la, e de assistir filmes com ela. Ela ficaria feliz em me ver, tanto quanto eu ficaria ao vê-la.

Estava prestes a desembrulhar meu sanduíche quando tive a brilhante ideia de olhar mais uma vez ao redor, dando de cara com Nancy Bobofit surrupiando a bolsa de uma idosa. Revirei os olhos. Ela viu. Comprei uma briga. _Ah, excelente!_

Ela caminhou até mim ao lado de suas amigas feiosas, um sorrisinho de desdém no rosto salpicado de sardas. Okay, Percy, se acalme. Faça como o orientador disse, conte até dez, ignore…

Mas eu estava de TPM, e quando ela deixou cair seu lanche meio comido no colo do meu melhor amigo.

— Oops — Oh, ela não fez isso!

Estava furiosa, fiquei tão irritada que deu branco. Só sei que, quando voltei a consciência, Bobofit estava se afogando no chafariz, balançando os braços freneticamente mas não conseguindo levantar a cabeça da água.

Levei um susto e, no mesmo momento, ela se ergueu do chafariz ofegante e cuspindo água.

— P-Percy tentou me afogar! — Para alguém sem folego algum, ela gritava bem alto.

E então, lá estava Sra, Dodds, bem ao meu lado. Procurei por Sr. Brunner, quando o encontrei vi que ele estava lendo, alheio a tudo a sua volta. Os alunos, por sua vez:

 _—_ _Você viu…_

 _—_ _A água…_

 _— …_ _Parece que a agarrou…_

Não entendi nada, mas eu estava muito encrencada.

— Agora, meu bem… — Sra. Dodds disse.

— Não! — Grover guinchou — Fui eu quem a empurrei!

— Ah, Grover…. — Murmurei —… está tudo bem.

— Vamos, querida — Sra. Dodds bradou — _Agora!_

Eu e Grover nos encaramos como se fossemos nos ver pela última vez. E poderia ter sido.

Nancy Bobofit sorriu falso e eu, no auge do meu ódio, lhe direcionei um olhar de 'vou te tranformar em ração de peixe', e quase sorri quando a vi estremecer e perder aquele sorrisinho.

Me virei para a Sra. Dodds, mas ela já estava em frente a entrada do museu, no alto dos degraus, gesticulando impaciente para mim.

Como ela havia chegado lá tão depressa?

Ok, acho que é importante citar que não só desastres acontecem comigo. Coisas estranhas e fisicamente impossíveis também. Sei lá, acho que meu cérebro adormece ou coisa do tipo, e, quando me dou conta, perdi alguma coisa. O orientador havia dito que isso era graças ao déficit de atenção, e eu acabava interpretando tudo errado.

Tanto faz.

Fui em direção a professora.

O pior que poderia acontecer seria eu ter de comprar roupas novas para a maldita ruiva.

Aparentemente esse não era o plano, já que ela havia me obrigado a segui-la até a sessão greco-romana. Exceto por nós, toda a galeria estava vazia. Aquilo estava me dando arrepios, eu sentia como se Sra. Dodds fosse me pulverizar.

— Você tem causado problemas, meu bem.

— Eu sei — Resmunguei.

— Achou que ia se safar dessa?

Ah, excelente, agora vou ir para o reformatório por ser acusada de tentativa de homicídio, é o que toda garota procura, não? Gemi em protesto graças a esse pensamento.

Sra. Dodds ajeitou os punhos do casaco.

— Achou que se safaria dessa? — Repetiu.

Okay, ela é uma professora e não pode te machucar. O máximo que você vai levar é uma suspensão, Percy! Pare de suar frio imediatamente!

— V-vou me esforçar mais senhora — Tentei argumentar. Eu parecia um chihuahua de tanto que tremia.

Um trovão sacudiu o edifício.

— Não somos estúpidos, Perséfone Jackson — Ela disse.

 _Tenho minhas dúvidas,_ pensei em dizer mas mantive a boca calada (era mais prudente). Eu não fazia ideia do que ela falava.

Será que os professores descobriram meu estoque secreto e ilegal de doces que eu vendo no dormitório? Ou talvez tivessem descoberto que eu pegava a maioria dos meus trabalhos da internet sem ter lido livro algum. Eles tirariam minha nota? Me fariam ler o livro?

— E então? — Exigiu.

— Senhora, eu não…

— O seu tempo se esgotou — Sibilou ela.

E então uma coisa estranha aconteceu. Todo mundo pensa que um ou dois (ou três, ou quatro, ou todo o corpo docente) professores são monstros, mas ninguém espera que os olhos deles comecem a brilhar como carvão de churrasco, que os dedos se estiquem e virem garras, e muito menos que seus casacos virem grandes asas de morcego e com dezenas de presas na boca. Pois isso aconteceu com Sra. Dodds, e ela estava prestes a me estraçalhar.

Pra fechar com chave de ouro, me aparece o Sr. Brunner trazendo consigo a arma mais intimidadora, rara e poderosa de todas — _uma caneta!_

Sim, ele me tacou uma _caneta._ O que ele esperava que eu fizesse com ela? Escrevesse: "não devo irritar professoras-demônios" nas paredes do museu?

Me desviei da professora maligna. Agarrei a caneta esferográfica no alto, mas quando ela atingiu minhas mãos já não era mais uma caneta, era uma espada. _Uma espada!_ A espada de bronze que o Brunner sempre usava em dias de torneio.

Minha professora de matemática (foque na parte do _MATE_ , por gentileza) virou-se em minha direção com um olhar assassino.

Eu continuava tremendo como um chihuahua.

— Morra, meu bem! — Ela rosnou e então voou para cima de mim.

Um terror absoluto percorreu meu corpo. Fiz a única coisa que me ocorreu: enfiei a espada na desgraçada.

Assim que a lamina a atingiu no estômago e atravessou seu corpo ela se transformou em um montinho de areia amarela, sim, reduziu-se a pó sem deixar nada para trás além de um forte cheiro de enxofre, um grito estridente que foi sumindo e um calafrio de maldade no ar, sentia como se ela ainda me encarasse com aqueles olhos malignos.

Eu estava sozinha. Uma caneta em minha mão. Ouvia uma voz dentro da minha cabeça falando _"Ela mereceu! Ela mereceu!"._

O que foi tudo isso? Onde estava o Sr. Brunner?

Ah! Já sei o que aconteceu! Algúem batizou meu refrigerante!

Com aquele pensamento, retornei para o lado de fora onde tinha começado a chover.

Grover estava sentado junto ao chafariz com um mapa do museu formando uma tenda em cima de sua cabeça. Bobofit ainda estava lá, encharcada pelo banho no chafariz, resmungando com suas amigas feiosas. Quando me viu, disse:

— Espero que Sra. Kerr tenha chicoteado seu traseiro!

Oi?

— Quem?

— Nossa professora de matemática, _dããã!_

Eu pisquei. Não tinhamos nenhuma professora chamada sra. Kerr, mas preferi não fazer mais papel de idiota e me virei e continuei andando.

Grover teve a mesma reação quando o interroguei, mas havia algo de errado com sua fala — era hesitante.

Ouvi um trovão ressoar e então vi o Sr. Brunner sentado embaixo do guarda-chuva vermelho, mas ele não estava mais sozinho lendo seu livro.

Uma figura impaciente batia o pé e discutia com ele, vestia um elegante vestido azul-turquesa e calçava scarpins beges. Os cabelos castanhos estavam presos em uma trança lateral muitíssimo bem trabalhada e tinha uma bolsa Louis Vuitton.

 _Oh, oh…_

Agarrei a mão de Grover com uma mão e na outra apertava a caneta do Sr. Brunner.

— Vem!

Ele ajeitou-se de pé nas muletas e então caminhou o mais rápido que pôde atrás de mim, eu nem me importava com a chuva, apenas andava apressadamente em direção aos dois adultos que pareciam estar tendo uma conversa cheia de farpas mais a frente.

A mulher se virou para mim quando eu estava centímetros longe dela.

Era assombrosamente bonita e elegante, passava um ar de realeza. Tinha gigantescos olhos cor de chocolate ao leite que podiam não ser nada doces quando ela queria, mas ao me ver as duas orbes castanhas se iluminaram como se estivessem refletindo o sol. Um sorriso se formou e ela me puxou para um abraço,

— Percy! — Ela disse alegremente, mas parecia preocupada — Você está bem? — Frisou a parte do bem enquanto me apertava mais ainda.

— M-mãe! Não consigo respirar! — Arfei.

— Oh, desculpe — Me soltou sorrindo, e então acariciou meus cabelos — Senti tanto sua falta meu amor! — Beijou minha testa.

Podia sentir Brunner e Grover nos encarando preocupados e então trocarem olhares cumplices.

— Eu também — Sorri para ela e abracei sua cintura, sentindo seu cheio de maçãs preencherem minhas narinas.

Ficamos abraçadas por um segundo.

Minha mãe, Sara García. Era a mulher mais inacreditável desse mundo; ela me adotou quando eu era mais nova e minha mãe biológica morreu num incêndio misterioso em seu local de trabalho. Eu tinha quase um ano, e nem me lembro direito de Sally Jackson, só de um sorriso gentil e sentimento de segurança — mas ainda era uma figura tão desconhecida quanto meu pai. Sara e ela eram amigas, e assumiu minha guarda. Me permitiu, inclusive, manter o sobrenome Jackson — por mais que seja Perséfone _García_ Jackson. Eu já disse que ela é maravilhosa? Pois ela é. Bonita, gentil, inteligente, talentosa e simplesmente única. Era incrível que não fosse casada.

— S-senhora… — Grover murmurou ao tentar formar uma frase.

— Você deve ser amigo de Percy — Ela concluiu — Grover — Lembrou-se do nome que eu dissera a ela — Sou Sara García, muito prazer — Estendeu a mão para que ele apertasse, mas Grover parecia tremer diante da presença dela.

Quase pude ouvir ele fazer um _"bééé"_ quando ela soltou sua mão.

— O que você faz aqui, mamãe? — Enfim notei que aquilo não fazia sentido.

Sr. Brunner fez muxoxo e minha mãe voltou a se virar para ele.

— Ela veio levá-la — O professor explicou. Fiz um perfeito "o" com a boca. Sabia que ela iria me buscar, mas aquela não exatamente a hora certa — Mas ainda acho que deveria deixar que Percy conclua seu ano letivo, Sra. García.

— Ela concluirá em casa, como sempre devia ter feito! — Minha mãe disse severamente — Não é seguro que ela fique aqui. Nem em lugar nenhum.

— Mas, senhora…!

— Cale a boca! — Ela direcionou um olhar assassino para Grover quando ele tentou contestar e depois suavizou a expressão — Você entende, não é _, querido?_ — Abaixou-se para ficar na altura de Grover e então acaricou sua barba. Grover engoliu a seco.

— Não será bom que ela fique desprotegida, Sara — Brunner tentou argumentar — Aqui ela tem a Grover e a mim, é o melhor.

Desprotegida? Segurança? É impressão minha, ou eu estou sendo excluída da conversa?

— Teve sua chance, professor e veja só o que aconteceu! — Minha mãe apontou para dentro do museu — Ela poderia… _Ah!_ Eu prefiro nem pensar! — Contorceu o rosto numa careta de puro terror — Percy irá comigo, e sem objeções! Pegue suas coisas querida, despeça-se dos colegas e nós já vamos. Só consegui vaga dois quarteirões daqui, e é arriscado enrolar.

… Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?


	3. As Meias da Morte

**N/A: Olá semideuses! Tudo bem com vcs? Eu espero que sim 3 Mil desculpas pela demora, eu já tinha escrito esse capítulo mas ai meu computador fez o favor de apagá-lo e eu acabei enrolando para reescrevê-lo, but, aqui estou eu! Espero que gostem!**

 **Enfim, se vcs tiverem alguma teoria sobre quem é a Sara vcs podem falar, okay? Eu adoraria ouvir ahshah 3**

 **Boa leitura meus amores.**

 **Obs.: Capítulo** _ **NÃO**_ **betado.**

Minha mãe tinha dito para que eu me despedisse e pegasse minhas coisas o mais rápido possível. Ela parecia preocupada, como se a cada minuto que se passava as chances de um buraco ser aberto no chão para nós levar diretamente para o inferno aumentasse em dez vezes. Ela já estava ficando impaciente, então decidi que o mais prudente seria obedecê-la o quanto antes.

Juntei minhas coisas bem rapidamente, não havia levado muita coisa para o passeio, a maior parte das minhas coisas ficaram na Yancy e mamãe provavelmente mandaria Angelina buscá-las. Joguei minha mochila velha e surrada sobre os ombros e fui me despedir.

Foi uma choradeira, admito. Me contive, mas naquele dia estava com os hormônios a flor da pele, mal sabia como aguentei tantas lágrimas que teimavam em querer brotar. Acho que era a presença da minha mãe, ela sempre teve a capacidade de me me acalmar, e sempre me ensinou que as vezes temos que engolir o choro e seguir em frente, que a vida é curta humana é curta demais para tantas lamentações. Eu acho que nunca a vi chorar. Preocupada? Sim, muitas vezes. Mas chorosa, jamais.

Primeiro me despedi de Brunner, e não me orgulho de dizer que considerei furtar a caneta. Como furtar é uma palavra muito _forte_ , vamos dizer que eu apenas pensei em fazer um rápido cosplay de político.

Ora, veja bem, na época eu acreditava estar tendo alucinações, ficando completamente pirada; pensava que a Sra. Dodds e todo o resto eram apenas coisa da minha cabeça, que a caneta era justamente isso: uma caneta. Ainda assim, uma parte de mim dizia que aquele pequeno objeto seria uma ótima forma de me proteger, e, se algo estranho voltasse a acontecer, eu ao menos poderia reduzir meu inimigo a pó — ela me fazia sentir poderosa, segura, quase invencível. Parece que eu fumei, mas eu quase podia sentir um formigamento nos dedos ao segurá-la.

Seria tão fácil simplesmente dar meia volta, entrar no carro e futuramente dizer aos meus filhos como eu roubei o banco central da França usando apenas aquele subestimando instrumento de escrita…

E, realmente, as coisas teriam sido bem mais fáceis para mim se eu tivesse ficado com ela. Masz infelizmente, eu tenho uma coisinha irritante batendo em meu peito chamado _coração_ (coisa inútil, se não bombeasse meu sangue pelo corpo, juro que já teria me livrado dessa merda), ou talvez fosse só vergonha na cara mesmo, e eu não poderia deixar de pensar em Sr. Brunner. Quer dizer, se algo acontecesse comigo eu poderia correr, me esconder e até mesmo revidar da maneira tradicional — também conhecido como porrada ou, em casos extremos, se encolher no chão e pedir arrego —, mas e quanto a ele? Brunner estava sobre uma cadeira de rodas, e mesmo que ele fosse muito independente, temia que qualquer limitação imposta pela mesma pudesse ser fatal; não tive escolha senão devolver a caneta.

Me aproximei do professor que ainda lia avidamente o seu romance como se nada no mundo mais importasse.

— Senhor? — Chamei timidamente.

Ele desviou o olhar do livro que lia e me encarou.

— Srt. Jackson — Saudou com um sorriso agradável e acolhedor, mas pude sentir uma profunda melancolia em sua voz.

— Receio que tenha que devolver isso ao senhor — Estendi a caneta, minha voz era trêmula e eu fazia de tudo para não explodir em lágrimas.

Sr. Brunner olhou para a caneta e em seguida para mim, e vice versa por algumas vezes. Eu não podia decifrar exatamente o que ele pensava, mas havia algo entre receio e temerosidade em relação a tudo isso, mas não demorou para que sua expressão suavisasse novamente e ele abrisse um sorriso educado.

— Ah, minha caneta! — Ele observou pegando o objeto de minha mão — Uma dica, Percy, em sua próxima escola, não se esqueça de carregar consigo sua própria ferramenta de escrita.

Funguei e assenti, mas não consegui me segurar. Podia parecer uma coisa boba, e era realmente, se fosse qualquer outra pessoa falando eu não daria a miníma, mas era o Brunner. O cara que eu sabia que nunca desistiria de mim, que não me dava sono durante as aulas, que me fazia entender alguma matéria, que tinha paciência com a menina disléxica e hiperativa aqui. Em resumo, o cara era ( _É_ , na verdade) foda.

Quando pensei em me virar, hesitei e então me voltei novamente para Brunner e o abracei com força, sentindo lágrimas quentes brotarem em meu rosto e sua cadeira de rodas indo um pouco para trás.

— Nem em mil anos nasceria um professor melhor que o senhor — Foi o que eu disse ao me soltar dele, secando os olhos e acenando.

— Eu realmente espero que fique bem Perséfone Jackson — Disse de maneira misteriosa, me fazendo estremecer.

Ele parecia emocionado e notei que havia um brilho no canto de seus olhos, que eles estavam lacrimejando.

Em seguida foi Grover.

 _Céus,_ como foi doloroso!

Eu nunca tive muitos amigos, a maioria das crianças me achavam estranha, e aquelas que não achavam o contrário normalmente tendiam a ter pais que não consideravam adequado ter uma menina tão problemática convivendo com seus filhos; eu tive amigas, claro, mas nenhuma da minha idade. Em geral eu convivia com as funcionárias da minha mãe, que eram suas amigas também, era o mais próximo que eu tinha. Fora isso, havia apenas um peixinho dourado que eu chamei de Lorenzo até que ele morreu — foi triste, eu pensei que ele estava dormindo mas então ele começou a boiar e eu insisti que mamãe o levasse ao médico, e ela foi obrigada a me explicar que ele havia morrido. Grover foi meu primeiro e único amigo da minha idade.

Ah, cara, eu queria pôr ele num potinho e levar comigo!

— Vai mesmo embora, não é? — Ele era mais emocional que eu, e eu podia ver lágrimas nada discretas em seus olhos.

Assenti nunca imaginando que ficaria triste por abandonar a droga da Yancy, mas lá estava eu. Parece que o jogo virou, não é mesmo?

— Sim, mas você ainda pode me visitar quando quiser. Tem o número do telefone lá de casa e tudo — Tentei amenizar, mas a cara de limão chupado que ele fez só evidenciou o quanto ele não estava nada satisfeito com aquilo — Quando você vier, podemos fazer _enchiladas_ e o que mais quiser comer, minha mãe é uma cozinheira muito experiente sabe?

Ele riu fracamente, como se tentasse aceitar a dura realidade tanto quanto eu.

— Eu espero vê-lo de novo o quanto antes — Sorri.

Grover me direcionou um olhar preocupado, como se aquele fosse nosso último momento juntos na vida. Na época, achei dramático.

Ele então tirou do bolso um cartão úmido e encardido com uma fonte floreada que era o terror para meus olhos disléxicos, mas depois de um tempo consegui identificar o que havia escrito nele.

 _Grover Underwood_

 _Guardião_

 _Colina Meio-Sangue_

 _Long Island, Nova York_

 _(800) 009 -0009_

Franzi o cenho.

— O que Colina Meio...

— Não fale alto! — ganiu. — É meu, _ah_... endereço de verão

Senti uma pontada no coração, mas não era uma coisa ruim, muito pelo contrário, abri um sorriso enorme. Desde o momento que nos conhecemos, eu soube que Grover era, assim como eu, um estranho e que não seria aceito nada bem, assim como eu. Me senti na necessidade de protegê-lo e blá blá blá, essas coisas sentimentais. Digamos que a mesma coisa que eu senti ao ver Nancy Bobofit pela primeira vez eu senti exatamente o contrário ao ver o Grover, notei de cara que o moleque era legal.

Eu ficava aliviada que ele não ficaria sozinho e desamparado sem mim, que havia um lugar para ele voltar.

— Pode me visitar também — Ele olhou profundamente dentro dos meus olhos cobertos pelas lentes castanhas, como se soubesse algo que eu não soubesse — _Sério,_ me visite.

— Calma Grover! — Ri, mas ri meio que chorando — Eu prometo que te visitarei o quanto antes, okay?

Ele parecia muito preocupado, o que deu em todo mundo?

Sem rodeios, envolvi Grover com os meus braços e me esquecendo que ele usava muletas e que eu poderia tê-lo derrubado e ferido seriamente. Curiosamente, ele nem cambaleou. Na hora eu nem notei, apenas o abracei bem forte e ele me abraçou de volta com uma força que eu não sabia que ele possuía.

— Sentirei sua falta — Meu amigo teve a voz abafada pelos meus densos cabelos negros, e então me soltou e disse por fim: — Desculpe-me ter falhado… outra vez.

Antes que eu pudesse perguntar do que ele falava e dissesse a ele que não falhou de maneira alguma, minha mãe fez o que ela faz de melhor — ou seja, brotou do meu lado e me fez levar um susto.

— Já podemos ir? — Ela perguntou, apressada.

Acenei positivamente com a cabeça e então dei um soquinho nos ombros de Grover, e aos poucos fui me afastando dele e acenando. Ele ainda me olhava como se tentasse decidir quais flores eu preferiria no meu velório — eu gostaria de tulipas, magnólias, e rosas. Talvez alguma flor azul também, ou então lírios, mas, por favor, nada de margaridas, _irc!_ Nada contra, só não gosto delas pessoalmente —, mas, ao longe, pude notar que outra pessoa me observava: _Brunner._

Havia espectativa em seu olhar, como quando ele, na frente da turma toda, dizia para mim que eu estava destinada a grandes feitos, fazendo eu quase morrer de vergonha, mas, na verdade, por dentro eu sempre explodia de emoção e felicidade. Sempre seria grata a ele por acreditar que eu poderia ser algo grande e por nunca me deixar desistir — e também por me livrar de algumas engraçadas, como quando eu e Logan Hughes _acidentalmente_ fomos responsáveis por deixar Nancy com o nariz quebrado e os dois olhos roxos. Melhor professor, sem discussão.

E então, ao lado de minha mãe, eu dei as costas para Grover, Brunner, a Yancy e o museu e tudo que havia acontecido, esperando que minha vida enfim entrasse nos eixos, que eu fosse o mais normal possível numa escola de gente normal. Mas a verdade era que eu não perdia por esperar...

Eu e minha mãe morávamos numa área residencial em Manhattan, mas não estávamos indo para lá. Assim que entrei o carro e coloquei o cinto, foi como se eu tivesse tomado um mata leão bem no meio da testa, pois logo eu estava caindo de sono e praticamente desmaiei no banco do carona.

Acordei com minha mãe me cutucando, avisando que parou para comprar algo para comermos e me perguntando se eu queria algo em especial. Grogue, neguei. Cochilei por mais alguns instantes antes de realmente acordar. Me espregueicei e bocejei alto, logo em seguida me soltei do cinto de segurança que começava a incomodar. Me olhei no espelho do retrovisor e, ao notar a bagunça que estava meu cabelo, cacei pelo carro algo para prende-lo. Do porta luvas tirei uma buchinha, e, quando voltei a me olhar no retrovisor, notei que havia algo atrás de mim.

Quer dizer, não exatamente atrás de mim no banco de trás, quero dizer que lá fora do carro, do outro lado da estrada, havia alguém. Não alguém, mas sim três pessoas. Três pessoas que, _meu Deus_ , não sabem o significado da palavra hidratante!

Me virei bruscamente para enxergar melhor, e, através do vidro do carro, eu as vi.

Eram três senhoras numa barraca de frutas, bordando, até aí tudo bem. A questão era que elas não eram senhoras normais, começando pelas meias que elas tricotavam. Pelo tamanho, só o Godzilla ou o Pé Grande seriam capazes de vesti-las. As três mulheres era muito velhas, seus rostos pálidos e enrugados, tinham cabelos grisalhos e aparentemente quebradiços, e eram muito magras e ossudas, como se não vissem comida a semanas. Ah, sabe o que é pior? Elas pareciam olhar diretamente para mim.

Era devastador, pior até que a Sra. Dodds, como se nem mesmo a caneta do Sr. Brunner fosse capaz de enfrentá-las. Diante daquela visão, a temperatura ao meu redor pareceu cair uns cinquanta graus. Engoli a seco, percebendo que estava tremendo de frio ou medo. Talvez os dois.

Eu queria me virar, parar de olhar para elas, até mesmo sair do carro e correr para a minha mãe. Mas eu estava completamente travada, tinha dúvidas se conseguiria continuar respirando por muito mais tempo, pois eu sentir toda a minha consciência se esvaindo aos poucos.

Elas ainda olhavam para mim, fazendo meus ossos parecerem serem feitos de borracha e eu começava a perder o sustento, fazenlevando minha cabeça a se inclinar para o lado e eu me sentia cada vez mais fraca.

A velha do meio pegou uma tesoura assustadoramente grande e velha, estava prestes a cortar o fio. Eu continuava imersa naquela visão aterradora, e então, no mesmo momento que ela cortou o fio de lã, fazendo com que aquele ruído assustador chegasse sabe-se lá como aos meus ouvidos, uma voz me trouxe de volta à realidade.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo?!

Era a minha mãe.

Foi como ser tirada de um transe muito longo. Eu ainda ouvia o ruído e a voz da mamãe se misturando no além, como se disputassem a minha atenção. Quando finalmente recobrei cem por cento da minha consciência, já não estavmos mais estacionadas. Mamãe dirigia nervosa, ela mordia o lábio inferior com muita força e fiquei surpresa de não estar sangrando, seus olhos eram uma mistura de terror e desespero. Suas unhas estavam cravadas no voltante com tanta força que chegavam a afundar no couro.

Que sonho louco, foi o que pensei. Até ouvir a seguinte frase:

— O que você pensava que estava fazendo, Percy?! — Ela soou tão afiada quanto uma navalha. Estremeci.

— Não foi um... _sonho_ — Arfei.

Não era uma pergunta, era mais uma confirmação.

— Está mais para pesadelo! — Ela repreendeu — Você por acaso sabe o que poderia ter acontecido?!

— Você fala como se eu fosse morrer — Ri fracamente.

Mamãe desviou os olhos da estrada momentaneamente e me encarou, mostrando que aquilo não se tratava de um assunto para se brincar. O mais assustador — se é que podia haver algo mais assustador que aquelas velhas senhoras — era que os grandes olhos castanhos da minha mãe estavam vermelhos e seu rosto inchado, sua bochecha, eu notei, estava úmida devido as lágrimas.

Eu _nunca_ vi minha mãe chorar, não até aquele momento.

— Você sabe o que poderia ter acontecido? — Ela encostou o carro para podermos conversar melhor.

Eu sabia. Não sabia como, mas sabia. Sabia que eu podia ter morrido.

— Sim, mamãe — Não consegui a olhá-la nos olhos, então passei a encarar minhas próprias mãos.

— O que eu faria sem você? Ao menos pensou nisso? Como eu viveria sem você? — Ela acusou — Você é tudo que eu tenho, Percy, se eu perder você, eu perco tudo — Secava as lágrimas que insistiam em rolar pelo seu bonito rosto.

Mordi o lábio inferior. Eu entendia perfeitamente o que ela sentia. Minha mãe biológica morreu, meu pai biológico nunca me deu bola ou se deu ao trabalho de me conhecer. Mamãe era tudo que eu tinha também, não poderia suportar sua perda. Não foi justo o que eu fiz a ela, mesmo que eu não soubesse no momento que o fiz.

— Me perdoe — Pedi — Eu não queria te magoar ou decepcionar…

Minha mãe abriu um sorriso fraco e acariciou meu rosto como se fosse a jóia mais preciosa do mundo. Mesmo ali, no meio da estrada, já era o suficiente para eu me sentir em casa.

— Você nunca me decepcionaria! — Ela afirmou com prontidão — Você é minha filha, minha princesinha. Não há nada que você faça que seja capaz de me decepcionar, entendeu?

Eu acenei positivamente enquanto sentia meus olhos queimando devido as lágrimas que se formavam.

— Só… — Ela continou — Prometa-me que vai ficar segura e que nunca mais fará o que fez hoje.

— Eu prometo mamãe!

— E, mais uma coisa...

— Diga, farei qualquer coisa.

— Nunca, em nenhuma circunstância olhe dentro dos olhos de quem você não conhece ou não confia. Pode ser fatal. — Sua expressão ficou séria.

Apenas assenti.

Depois de alguns instantes e de nos acalmar, voltamos para a estrada e enfim parecíamos seguir uma viagem tranquila. Conversamos sobre esse meu (péssimo) ano letivo e rimos de todas as vezes que eu dei uns merecidos socos em Nancy Bobofit. A medida que a conversa avançava eu me sentia inclinada a contar sobre minha alucinação — que naquele momento não parecia uma alucinação mais, mesmo que eu não quisesse aceitar — com a Sr. Dodds, mas resolvi que aquele não era o momento certo, não queria preocupar minha mãe. Entretanto era como se aquela velhas senhoras estivessem no banco de trás, sussurrando no meu ouvido e me instigando a contar a verdade.

— Mãe… — Falei da maneira mais suave que consegui.

— Sim?

Quando abri minha boca para começar, toda a coragem morreu e eu disse a primeira coisa que apareceu na minha cabeça.

— Para onde estamos indo? — Pois é, nesse momento eu me senti como se houvesse uma seta gigante em cima de mim piscando e escrito em letras multicoloridas a palavra "covarde".

Ela me lançou um olhar divertido e então disse:

— Não reconhece essa estrada?

Meu cérebro demorou um pouco para somar dois mais dois e então eu finalmente entendi.

— _Montauk?!_ — Perguntei com brilho nos olhos.

Ela assentiu sorrindo abertamente.

— Estou organizando um casamento na praia nessa sexta-feira, então aluguei o mesmo chalé de sempre para passarmos o fim de semana por lá de uma vez!

Meu coração batia rápido e eu não conseguia parar de sorrir, parecia que eu tinha comido um cabide.

— Você é incrível! Você é incrível! — Eu cantarolava alegremente, saltitando no banco.

Nosso chalé alugado ficava na margem sul, lá na ponta de Long Island. Uma cabana minúscula de cor clara com cortinas desbotadas, estava quase enterrada nas dunas. Havia sempre areia nos lençóis e aranhas nos armários, e na maior parte do tempo estava gelado demais para nadar. Mas eu ainda assim adorava aquele lugar, e creio que deva explicar o porquê.

Foi o lugar onde minha mãe biológica, Sally Jackson, conhecera meu pai, e isso tornava a praia tão especial. Era a coisa mais próxima que eu tinha deles. Por isso, talvez, mamãe me levasse lá desde quando eu era um bebê. Ela sempre que tinha uma oportunidade arrumava as malas e íamos passar um fim de semana ou um feriado por lá.

E — _uau_ _—_ o fato de alguém ter resolvido comemorar uma data tão especial justamente no meu lugar especial só tornava tudo bem mais… especial!

— Um casamento na praia é tão incrível! — Comentei.

— Seu casamento pode ser na praia, eu ficaria feliz em organizá-lo — Ela mudou sua faceta para algo divertido e travesso.

Corei até a raiz do cabelo.

— E quem casaria comigo? Lorenzo, o peixe morto? — Revirei os olhos.

Minha mãe gargalhou.

— Tenho certeza que num mundo tão grande deve haver pelo menos uma pessoa que queira se casar com você.

— Sei. Eu provavelmente vou seguir seus passos e nunca me casar, muito mais fácil.

Ela deu uma risada nasal e então apertou o volante com mais firmeza.

— Bom, eu quero netinhos pra cuidar! — Reclamou — E quanto aquele garoto que você falou, o tal de Louis Hill?

— Logan Hughes.

— Tanto faz.

— Bom, digamos que a família dele é complicada demais e que eu não tenho tato pra famílias complicadas.

Ela pareceu se divertir com aquilo.

— Lógico que tem, acredite, você me aguenta!

— Mas você não é complicada.

Ela deu uma gargalhada tão alta que me fez dar um salto e arregalar os olhos de susto.

— Claro que não, querida. Claro que não. — Ela parecia estar engolindo o riso — Posso gravar você dizendo isso ou você poderia me dar isso por escrito, gostaria de mostrar a umas pessoas.

— Tudo bem, eu acho…

Depois disso, mudamos de assunto — graças ao bom Pai —, passamos a conversar sobre coisas banais e idiotas, como nossos sabores preferidos de sorvete, os piores programas da tevê e sobre como eu precisava arrumar o meu cabelo.

E então paramos de conversar e apenas sorrisos se fizeram presentes, minha mãe abriu as janelas do carro e o pôr do sol levou embora todos os meu problemas. Enfim não havia nada com o que se preocupar, pois estávamos em Montauk.


End file.
